X's Guard
by Darkshadow008
Summary: Finished writing, First in: Memories Last a Lifetime! X is making a final attempt of leaving the Colony, his supposed guard switched sides to assist him. But seeing that she made a mistake, she needs to try to undo the wrong. But X will not allow it. PLEASE READ & REVIEW! NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**First **in: _Memories Last a Lifetime_

**X's Guard**

**A/N:**I own all characters **OTHER** than Depth Charge and X/Rampage. Thank you to Greth and CZ for helping me with editing and some of the writing!**  
Blurb:** X is making a final attempt of leaving the Colony, his supposed _guard_ switched sides to assist him. But seeing that she made a mistake, she needs to try to undo the wrong. But X will not allow it.

CHAPTER 1:

"X has gone insane."

"More than usual?" Scuffed a younger voiced male.

The first voice was an older man's, scruffy, and perhaps in human year's in his mid 50's. He was known as Taffius. He was one of the many officers' in charge of keeping a creature known as Protoform X under control.

Protoform X, or just X, was known as one of the most notorious killers' on all Cybertron, specifically on Colony Omicron. That was its current location, and as far as anyone was concerned, it was X's only location for the rest of its days! This beast was worse than any nightmare you could possibly dream of!

"Don't try to be a smartass, Accelerator."

Accelerator was younger, about half of Taffius's age, and he sure didn't try to hide that either. "Jeez, sorry, maybe you need to retire and get a sense of humor again."

"We don't have time for this, Depth Charge is going to come and check in soon. So try to ACT like you're doing your job for once. Where's Sage? I swear she's just as lazy as you." The older mech looked around the corridor while speaking. "I understand how you got the job, because of your uncle, Cins, but I don't know how she did."

The younger bot looked down at his orange and black self, than at the blue, red, and yellow mech and smiled. "Yes you do, she is good at her job, when she chooses to take it serious, and when I work with her she's completely serious. One of a kind too. Heh."

"A jackal doing a mechs job." He shook his head, his voice exploding with sarcasm. Taffius was not too fond of the animal. He thought it was strange, that his main guard was someone that was weak, and a female. X was a creature that killed more than he could count; Taffius tried telling that to the high council. Though, they said they knew what they were doing. He hoped so; otherwise the consequences would be extreme!

"Actually, to be accurate, I think she's a coyote." Accelerator loved to be a smartass, every chance he got he'd do it. The younger bot, tried to give Sage the benefit of the doubt. She was still pretty new, but she did know what she was doing. Taffius was just a hard ass to everyone, especially those that were younger than him. Seemed like he was almost threatened by his job position.

Taffius looked like he was about to blow with anger. Taking a deep breath, he pointed down the hall and only spoke, "GO." He just didn't understand two things; one, why Accelerator had to stick up for the canine? And, two, why was he getting the short end of the stick? His shifts got rearranged since her arrival. He had more years on this assignment then more than half of his co-workers. But yet, that didn't seem to matter since her arrival.

Sage was a friend of Optimus's, well used to be friends with a femme that Optimus knew. But they didn't speak much anymore, mostly because of their schedules and job's; we're so different from each other. "Sometimes it's weird being the only animal on board. Yeesh, there's human's every once in a blue moon, but nope, no other talking animals. Heh, I must be one of a kind." Commented the dog as she become almost immune to all of the odd stares.

The canine was a dark gray coyote with patches of black all along her body, her eyes changed colors from the seasons on earth, but now being on Omicron, they stuck to a normal dark, grass green color. Something was different about her, she had spikes emerging from her body, and some of the male mechs would joke with her saying that she was a _new_ breed of animal.

Walking to her assigned area, it was her turn to guard X. That's what she was referred sometimes, _X's guard._ There were many others' but recently, Sage was transferred here, and took over some of their spots. Though she was almost never alone, but when she was, she could almost feel X's pain…? When she was at her job she had to think, how could someone or _something_ be so angry? When she was with the creature he didn't try to strike, or anything of that sorts.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Hearing the _swooshing_ sound of the chrome, automated doors she saw her usual worker's; Accelerator and Taffius as well as someone else that she didn't recognize watching her walk in. Not bothering to talk to them, they'd come talk to her if they needed to. Besides she was running late for her shift, she was sure that Taffius would use that to his advantage. He has a tendency to do that because of him feeling _threatened_ by her.

"Afternoon." A raspy voice called out.

Looking to the right and seeing the gigantic robot shoved into its cell, the cell was pretty big, but then again so was this creature. It mostly just stood closest to the door side of the cell, hoping, almost praying, that one day one of the scientist's would just one day, forget to lock the door. Never such luck though.

"X." Not knowing the beast's real name, not even sure if he had one.

"…Sage, isn't it?" The voice asked curiosity in _**ITS**_ voice.

"Uhh, yes, but, do remember, I'm not supposed to communicate with you." They have spoken before, but X was yelling about killing one of the scientists after one of his _**SESSIONS**_ with them. Not a joyful one either. Most the time Sage just listened, she thought it was understandable that the creature would want to vent. If she were in his position she would do the same. But hardly ever responding to the complaints, that was not her place. Her job was to guard, and she guarded the cage. So she really didn't care what he had to say, but she'd get the chills when he would directly talk to her.

The three bots paused their talking, as they heard X's raspy, well known voice. The third person was shaking his head, obviously furious. "She just makes up her own rules to the job, doesn't she?" His voice raising the tone.

"Depth Charge do calm down, Sage knows what she's doing. After all, X seems to be able to connec-"

"He can't connect with anyone or anything! He has escaped before, killing dozen's, we will **NEVER** give him any credit; he has no right to even live! By her talking to him that means we are giving into his needs. He **NEEDS** to communicate with us; he wants to get to know us! That way he can just fuck us over!"

"Do lighten up Depth Charge, Accelerator may be onto something," Taffius started and saw that the blue and yellow bot was starting to calm down. Taf despised sticking up for the newcomer. But poor Depth Charge, he was just losing it, everyday he was getting worse! "Let Sage work her magic, whatever she does, he obeys and doesn't make any attempt to leave. As far as we know, he has not threatened her. Everyone else has been threaten and most have actually had encounter's with him, dangerous one's at that."

"We will see…" Depth Charge sighed, just being at his job pained him, he had nothing left, his _true_ friends were lost, his family, everything. He wanted to exterminate X's cold, dreadful spark for what he had done to him. "Magic? I don't know if that's enough to stop X." He snarled as he sighed.

"Try to get some rest, Sage is here and in a few Mega cycles will be Paren, and Daz to assist her. She knows that she always has Cins on call; also two officer's will be standing guard at the end of the hallway; General and Status."

"Yeah…" Was all the head of security had to say, everyone knew what he was going through so they couldn't get to upset with him, or even try to argue, he was vulnerable. Even if he wasn't at this weak stage in his life, it was not wise to challenge Depth Charge in any way. X seemed to use that to his advantage, he said that he feeds off pain!

Accelerator and Taffius were done with their shift for the day. They were just about to clock out when they stopped to talk to Depth Charge. He was only there to make sure that someone was there; he usually did that with every shift change. The two headed their separate ways, though the older mech waited for Depth Charge; he was in no condition to walk alone, after all _IT_ just happened. It was so recent.

The blue and yellow Maximal was not one to really share his feelings; in fact he really despised it, but now was starting to try to. Though for someone that had so much bottled up, that wasn't going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

"I'm not really supposed to take innocent lives though, but I do anyways." Sage just looked at the caged creature horrified of what she just heard, she took a step back.

"Something about seeing terror coarse through their circuits, it makes my day." X smirked his usual wicked smile. "And, you," He pointed at the canine, "don't have to follow orders, in fact you look like caged creature yourself. An organic here, but…was it by choice?"

Sage didn't answer; yes of course she was here by choice. The psychopath continued, "Are you like I? Are you an experiment, yet you don't know it yet?" Keeping quiet, even though she wanted badly to respond. She was starting to get a little offended. Just because she was different that means she's just an experiment?

"You are misunderstood, just as I am. Look at you, you are a new kind of a breed, my dear, I am too. Betray those that don't trust you, and destroy them!" Slamming his fist against the cage in anger from the conversation, he took a moment before he resumed talking. "After all, that's what I did."

Several smartass remarks were running through her mind right now. But she was taught to just nod, or not say anything when X would act like this. Being the only female, she understood that better. The rest of the staff, almost, would yell back. But that's what X wants.

"You want to know why I _kill_?" As the word, kill, was said a chill ran down the spiked creatures spine. Sage nodded her head calmly though.

"It's a secret though, come closer." He made a motion with his pointed finger. Though all she saw was the shadow of his motion.

"N-n-no. I know that trick X."

"I want you to look into my optics, and not look at the ground when you speak to me darling. Now, come here." X thought it was disrespectful for anyone to not look at him when he was talking. He had mentioned in the past; that it was the least some of the mech's could do. He didn't ask for much. Cins stated once before that; he couldn't look at ugly in the eye.

X placed his arms behind his back, "See, you have my word…as a _murderer_."

Sage looked confused, she did in fact walk forward and saw that as she approached the cell, she could start to see the bot, and see what he really looked like. He was red and purple, and his optics a piercing emerald color. He was taller than all the others', except maybe Depth Charge, and was very well built, his strength showing on the inside and outside. His muscles went on forever, but not in a good way.

Cins was an orange shorter 'bot, he was mostly dark orange but had a splash of light orange, almost yellow to him. He was Accelerators uncle, and was highly respected around the colony. He was someone that everyone knew, and didn't dare to disrespect.

Paren and Daz were almost as new as Sage, they started two months before the coyote did, and we're good friends with her. Paren was tall, but very skinny, no matter how much the light blue and purple bot tried to improve his body, mostly for work it never worked.

Daz was the opposite, all the femme bots loved and adored the ground he walked on, as well as his Australian accent. And, he'd forget to show up for work now and again. He was what humans would refer to as a womanizer; he was on very thin ice. He was violet on his top half, and then left side of his bottom half was a royal blue, and the right was a cream color. His metal all blended together, just like an artist's painting on a canvas.

"Daz, we need to head to work soon, in a megacycle. Where going to be late if we don't leave somewhat soon." Paren called out to his friend and roommate.

"Yea'h, yea'h Sage can handle it for a while longer." Daz replied as he walked into his bedroom while locking the door. Par laughed and said, "Yeah, I guess she can."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

The canine whimpered as the homicidal murderer grabbed her, and not by the scruff of her fur or anything, but by her front paws. He slammed her against the wall; he was still inside his cell and was planning on getting out **TODAY**! He had to pay some _friends _a visit.

"Unlock it **now** female!"

Sage knew she shouldn't have walked up to the cage, but she really thought that he could be trusted and that he maybe just needed to vent or something.

"I-ca-n't." She yelled in between her whimpers.

"Oooh? And why is that?" his tone was the definition of pure evil.

"Be-b-because…" She was gasping for every little bit of air she could take in.

"Because I'm here!" A sudden voice entered the room, X knew who it was, it was Cins. Him and Cins would get into the most arguments; in fact, he's the reason why he gets punished so much. Most of the others would let go of the arguments with X, but Cins loved to watch the creature lose power.

"Oh, that is oh so terrifying, Cins." X sarcastically commented, he laughed as he turned to look at the coyote. "Do you really want to risk this creature's life? The choice is yours."

The distressed coyote tried to move, but she was held a good five or so feet in the air, and was smashed up against the bars of the cage. Cins watched, alarmed and not sure what to do. "Fine, set her down when I unlock the door. I mean it X. No funny business." This was a huge risk that the orange bot was taking…

"Yes I will let go of your precious canine, no need to worry. Just as long as you unlock the cage." He made a movement with his hand like he was unlocking a door. "I need to hear it **click**, that way I know it's unlocked. Don't try to play me as a fool."

Cins chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, you're anything but a fool. Everyone knows that."

The next few minutes flashed before Sage's eyes. All that she really could recall was; X was out of the cage, and she was alone with him in the room! Cins was dismembered alive! Sage tried to help the respected Maximal, but in return for her tried assistance, she was thrown to the other side of the room. Hearing Cins' cries as he was being ripped apart. The echo's of the painful shrieks echoed worse inside of Sage's head. Knowing that she caused Cins to die, and couldn't even assist to take down the murderer.

"Don't be afraid, darling, your time will come." He was licking his mouth, the green mech fluid dripping onto the floor. He was bent down, his hand reaching into the split open wounds.

"Yuck." Was all she had to say, for a minute, right now she needed to try to convince him to let her live. "Yo-you know that you need m-m-mme-me, right?"

Raising one of his optic ridges higher than the other, X looked, actually looked at the dog. "Why?"

"Because Depth Charge is going to come back, an-and so will the others. Your weak-!"

"WEAK!" X cut her off in mid-sentence and stomped his way over to her, not even letting her try to explain herself. Let alone finish her sentence. "You think I'm weak? If I'm weak than why am I the most wanted creature on Colony Omicron. Huh?"

In the background, near the next hallway, both of them heard someone say; "Depth Charge we heard yells in X's room."

The misunderstood creature looked at the canine. "Come here," he reached for Sage, trying to dodge his grab attempt, but he grabbed one of her spikes on her tail. "Here's what's going to happen; you are going to **NOT** say anything, if you try to tell them where I am, I'll make sure that you bleed from every inch of your body in less than a nanosecond. Understand?"

The canine didn't even have a chance to respond, but right now she'd prefer to live. After all; she just saw what happened to Cins. She was not trying to **die** _tonight_! X tossed her to the side, without a care in the world as he ran out of the room and down the corridor.

Sage was hoping that X did get caught, but what was she supposed to say if they came into the room? And, of course they were going to come. "Shoot..." She needed time to think, and her time was draining ever so quickly. "Uh, oh."

Depth Charge was speaking with General and Status, ordering them to make sure nothing was in the corridor, and to make sure to do a quick sweep than report back to him. "I'm checking on that **mistake** myself." He grumbled as he hurried to his quarters. X's room gave the security guard nightmares, for a good reason! But he was going to have to toughen up, more than usual!

"Depth Charge allow me to come with. I don't think you should go alone. It sounds like the creature is out of his cage." A concerned co-worker, as well as his friend interjected his feelings.

Looking at General he sarcastically replied, "Well I hope Sage is doing her job. Though, doubtful." He then motioned for him to come along. "Stat, report anything out of the ordinary."

Status's light purple eyes were fading lighter. It was a sign that he was scared, he blinked and replied, "As well as you two." He was not going to let his commander, Depth Charge see him afraid. The blue and yellow bot was as harsh as could be, and took no prisoners' no matter the situation. Though the three were somewhat close, that still didn't matter to Depth Charge.

Depth Charge was almost jogging to his destination as General walked down the corridor. Feeling that something was going to happen, or that something did. Depth Charge picked up his pace. General almost needed to run to keep up with the head officer.

"Depth Charge, slow down."

"No-!" The automatic door opened, first thing Depth Charge saw was the cell door; **OPEN**! Then he looked down and saw Cins split open, lime green mech fluid dripping everywhere. The room was destroyed; objects were broken and scattered all over the room. Sage looked over to the two mech's and slouched down. She was pretty sure this was not going to be good.

_"I bet this doesn't look good at all."_ She thought as she slammed her eyes shut, _"This can't be really happening. And now he's out in the corridor roaming around."_

Depth Charge stomped over to the coyote and grabbed her roughly. He was ready to just kill the canine now, he didn't even care. "WHAT HAPPENED!"

Status was being extra cautious, he could hear the yells, right away he knew it was Depth Charge. He also heard, **"Where is he?"**

"That fucker escaped...?" He groaned, why did this have to happen, again? "This isn't going to be good…"

_"Ahh, Status, you were always so alert. What's the problem? Not so tough now? How about we play a game?"_ X's plan was to take him to the darkest part of the corridors at the east side; no one ever went to that side. _"I won't go easy on you. Give it your all!"_

Status was grabbed from behind, not having any time to scream before he felt a hand over his mouth.

"Hush, don't say a word."

It was a few minutes later when Depth Charge and the others heard an agonizing scream of pain and torment. He dropped Sage and took off towards the screaming. He knew this was not going to be good!

"Scream all you want, hoho I enjoy it." X gave out a demonic laugh, "It'll be awhile before they find you anyway!" The red mech was planning on taking his time with this victim; after all he secluded himself to the darkest part of the corridors.

Depth Charge yelled at Sage down the hallway. "We'll talk later!" While running he commented, "I have more important matters to take care of…"

The canine shuddered at the thought and knew that she was going to get an ear full, to say the least. Well Depth Charge couldn't yell at her, if he couldn't find her. And right now she was going to make sure that no one could find her. She was going to head to the most deserted area on the Colony. If she went out into the public, she knew that someone would open their mouth!

After all she's the only coyote; she sticks out like a sore thumb. That usually was not a good thing, either. After being gone for not long at all, they came back, Sage decided against running off. She knew that would be a bigger mistake.

General came back and asked Sage to come with him to go look, after all she was a dog. She could sniff out X's scent, also the stench off the mech fluid. "Depth Charge went to get Accelerator and Taffius, you and I will continue looking for Stat."

She nodded and ran ahead, sniffing the ground and barking for him to follow. She weaved him all around the halls, making it seem like a maze, then again, it kind of was. _"Sorry General, but better you than me. I truly am, let Primus forgive my sins." _

X had finished destroying almost every part of Status as he could, and he adored every second of it. Of course he would, why wouldn't he? These bots have kept him locked up for so long. Conducting experiments on him on a daily basis.

"The fear, it's taste's so splendid. All the pain, they caused me; I plan to multiply it by ten and double it. Hohohoho. No need to hide, my _friends _I'll find you. Besides I think I have someone on my side." His knuckles cracked as he kicked the larger parts of Status aside. "Now to help lead my next victim!"

"Sage, I don't think they're down here. No one has been to this side for ages. I think you must have lost their scent." General asserted as he reached for his pint-sized flashlight, which gave off almost no beam of light.

General was not a coward at all, but maybe these events would change him. It didn't matter he had no idea what was going to happen next. In a sense neither did the canine, she wanted to just get him lost, she didn't want X to find her alone too. If they all stayed in X's room, than he was of course going to find them right away. "General, flash the light on the walls."

Sage thought she was seeing something glitter on the walls, but was not one hundred percent sure. Understandable, after what had just happened, and probably more what was about to happen.

General did in fact shine the light on the wall. Green mech fluid was oozing out of an arm, which was dangling from the ceiling. "Status!" General screamed. He eyed Sage and told her to be on guard. "Stat is gone, General." The coyote almost hesitated to speak.

"What?" General's optics became wide, "What do you mean, gone?"

Both of them heard a playful chuckle behind them. Next thing General saw was a red figure jump out at him, "SUPRISE!"

X tackled him to the ground, looking up at Sage with a playful but evil expression. General made a high pitched scream, obviously caught off guard, as was Sage. The canine watched very surprised, she was not about to interfere.

"Now, X, I'm sure we can _settle_ this." General knew he had his weapon, but X was quick! He could easily dodge the ammo, or just leap on top of him, like how he was now.

The grin on the red bot's face was pure wickedness. "Yes I know how to **settle** this," He stopped talking for a second and reached for his left arm. "I'm going to-"

The caught off guard bot managed to kick X to the side, since he was already losing his grip with his victim. Grabbing his gun, he was getting ready to pull the trigger. "Sage get your furry ass over here now. _Help me._" As he said, _help me_, Sage knew she made a mistake.

"She's not going to help you!" X roughly grabbed the gun, which yanked off General's trigger finger as well. "Allow me." He cackled as he shot him in the gut, with just one fire. X then smashed the weapon; he was going to do this the fun way!

Making a whimpering sound, Sage ran for dear life down the hall, what was she supposed to do? She didn't know he was going to be down there that was not part of her plan! Not at all. "Nononono. I just wanted to lose him for a while. This is not my fault, well sort of. But not really. X was going to get out eventually. Cins! He shouldn't have unlocked the door. That's **HIS** fault!"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

"Come on, Sage must be bored without us." Paren smirked as they were approaching their destination, they had just clocked in, though Daz was trying to stall as much as possible as always.

They needed to go into the other building to get to X's room. "How about we take a detour?" Paren suggested, he was so darn lazy, and everyone knew it too. Depth Charge had made threats that his occupation was in jeopardy, but could never find someone to replace him.

"Aw, I don't know Daz, let's just get going. You know how Sage get's when she's alone with X to much. Come now."

Daz had to always have an adventure before work that meant that Paren was dragged along too. He didn't mind so much, but he wanted to be in good graces with Depth Charge. He was always moody, but he was more than ever just in the past, few weeks. And, every little thing was pissing him off. He was not about to forfeit his job because of his lazy roommate.

Accelerator had just heard the news about his uncle, Depth Charge went to get Taffius first, and they both went to grab the younger bot. One thing everyone knows NOT to do is; cry or show any sort of weak emotion around Depth Charge.

"You're sure?"

Depth Charge looked down to the ground as he nodded. "I-I'm sorry." Not many Maximals have heard Depth Charge express himself as well as say those two words, I'm sorry. He was never sorry about anything, not really at least. He was sorry that X was alive, and that he couldn't kill him. But other than that, nothing else. Some called him cold; other's sparkless, in human terms, heartless. He understood that, but didn't really bother to try to change their minds. He knew he was!

The three Maximals' were in Accerlerator's home; well to be specific, outside near the front door. "Now, son, don't go do something stupid." Taffius butted in the conversation. He felt like his father from time to time, Cins didn't take the best of care of him. And Taffius figured someone had too.

"What about Sage? General and Status? Where are they?" The orange and black robot asked curiously, but also with a little of attitude in his voice. As if he did care, but somewhat didn't. "Why do they get to live?"

Before anyone could answer, Accelerator slammed the door and locked it quickly. Both bots, stunned by what had just happened, they immediately began to pound their fists on the door, screaming for him to unlock it.

"Don't do anything stupid? Oh it's nothing stupid. I'm going to make sure I rot in the pits, then I'll have my revenge on the horrendous creature, X." He screamed as he was making various different sounds. Mostly sounding like he was shuffling object's around.

"Dear Primus, the boy is going to kill himself."

_"Don't let them stop you, boy. I killed your uncle, the only family you had left. Hardly caring for his own nephew. Tsk, tsk. What a poor excuse of a family member."_ He could hear X in his mind, he was playing sick mind games, just like how he used too.

"Get OUT of my MIND!" He held his weapon to his forehead, straight at it. "I'll see you soon X-!"

"ACCERLERATOR NO!" Depth Charge yelled at him and his worker finally broke down the door. The suicidal Maximal looked at his worker's and pulled the trigger! But not before hearing one last thing from X; _"See you soon. Wahaha."_  
  



	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

"Ooooo," X cooed, "did I startle the _murderer_?"

"_Murderer_?" Sage repeated, she didn't murder anyone. _"Don't let him get to you; he's just trying to play a sick game with you. That's all he ever wants to do."_

"Now..." The voice sounded closer, it was! Right behind her, there he was, X. "Why would you say that? Two of a kind, you and I, murderers' until the end, right? **Hohoho**." His dark chuckle was deeper than his words.

The dog was starting to back away, and started to trip over her own feet. She noticed that when you're in this kind of a situation, to not think where your footing were, or was going to be. Unaware, of what to do, she saw what happened to one of her comrade's and could only picture, how gruesome, and horrible the other one's death was.

X made a step towards the coyote, as she backed away; she turned to make sure she was not going to bump into anything. His smile, it was as wicked as his spark. He cracked his knuckles while looking down at the scared little canine. "If I were you..." He eyed the other end of the corridor. "I'd...R.U.N."

Not even taking a second thought, she was off into a mad dash. Not knowing to actually hide or just to run as far away as she could. She knew that X, was a supreme killer, he could sense what bots felt and what they were thinking. As far as Sage was concern, right now she had to just; hide! If she had to; she would _try_ to fight...She didn't even want to think about that. _"Where is he?" _Asking her question to herself in her head, she heard herself echo, almost as if she spoke it out loud.

"_How foolish, female. Don't you realize... I'm not going after you. No, not now. Oohohoho no. But your friends..."  
_


End file.
